Milestone 7
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 7 - Monday, 20ᵗʰ November 2006 Running on PC and X360: *Jedi Force Power (Push and Pull) prototype only affecting characters *1st Map with Conquest Mode working *Space dogfighting/improvements first pass *Ship evasive manoeuvres (AI) and Special Moves (Player) first pass * All classes integrated into game with intended attributes and weapons * Turrets firing (auto guns targeting AI and player in-game) * Grenades in-game for use by player - Functional * Improved explosions (destruction of vehicles, grenades etc) * HUD Map (Ground, 1st pass) (functional with non-final graphics) * Procedural foliage rendered in-game Art: *Tatooine - Art Phase 1 *CIS Cruiser – Art Phase 1 2nd draft of Voice Script (main Story and as much in-game as feasible, including chatter for Conquest for Prototype) delivered. |-|Roadmap= Milestone 7 - Monday, 20ᵗʰ November 2006 Summary: *1st Map with Conquest Mode working and all classes for the Republic faction will be in game Content Detail: *Prototype of more Jedi abilities *1st Map with Conquest Mode working *All classes for the Republic faction will be integrated into game with intended attributes and weapons *Procedural foliage will be rendered in-game Gameplay Features (AI): *AI Turrets firing **Auto-guns targeting opposing team's AI and player in-game. **This will be the Large Turret as seen in the Stage. **It will be animated to simulate firing. **For the purposes of demonstration they will target infantry only. **The turret will target the first enemy that enters it’s range. **It will not be able to be destroyed. *AI Space dogfighting improvements Gameplay Features (Gamemodes): *Conquest Mode *Type 1: Conquest working in singleplayer and split-screen on CIS Cruiser only (with AI) **AI will attempt to capture command posts and fight the opposing team **AI will defend captured command posts **AI will not take cover **AI will follow similar routes if starting from the same spawn point. **AI will spawn as physically different characters, but the behaviors of the class will not be different. For example, the Sniper will not exhibit sniper-specific behaviour. **AI will defend or attack based on the balance of power at the CPs. If an owned CP is under heavy fire then AI will opt to defend. If owned CPs are not being attacked then AI will take an offensive stance and persue other CPs **Players/AI can spawn in on a CP that is being captured so long at has not gone to neutral, i.e is still charging down *Type 2: Conquest working over VBF for network play only (no AI). Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Jedi Melee and Force Power prototype **Prototype of Push and Pull only affecting characters **Playable in the Jedi Arena only. **Different animation stances will be used for each power. **The power cannot be blocked. **Victims will drop into pre-canned animations. *Space dogfighting improvements *Grenade usage for player - functional **Thermal Detonators only. **Thrown with left hand. **Damage inflicted by grenade on infantry and vehicles will not be final. **Victims will drop into ragdoll when killed. **Explosions will not be material specific. *HUD Map (Ground Only) **Functional with non-final graphics. **Graphics will not be indicative of the art direction for the map. Functional detail only. Details such as the arrangements of buildings will be absent. **Mini-map will appear if in vehicle or on ground. **Display will be of all NPCs and CPs. Art (Characters): *Heroes - Mace Windu *Soldier Models - Clone Heavy Trooper *Soldier Models - Clone Commander *Soldier Models - Imperial Pilot (Imperial Engineer) *Soldier Models - Scout Trooper (Imperial Sniper) *Villains - Jango Fett *Droids - Ammo / Power Droid - Ep. 1 *Droids - MSE-6 (Box) Droid Art (Capital Ships): *CIS Cruiser Art (Weapons): *Conner Ship Systems HX2 Mine *Detpacks *Republic -> Engineer Class -> Grenade Launcher *Republic -> Sniper Class -> Diffusion Blaster *Republic -> Special Units -> Power Lance *Republic -> Heavy Weapons Class -> Rocket Launcher Narration: *2nd draft of Voice Script **Main Story and as much in-game as feasible Technical (Rendering): *Procedural foliage rendered in-game **Procedural texturing will be used for small rocks and foliage – items that do not have collision properties associated with them. Technical (General): *AI cam added to the 360 and PS3 platforms *Free cam added to all platforms *Pause Menu – added ability to return to Main Menu Production: *Deliver Windows Build *Deliver Xbox 360 Build *Deliver PS3 Build |-|Release Notes= BF3: October MS6 - RELEASE NOTES PC / XBOX 360 / PS3 *Run game without parameters *Menu for selecting Single player, Split-screen, Network *Able to quit game back to menu *Lucas Debug menu ALL PLATFORMS NEW **Fly cam **Turn on room, pos and lookdir info **AI cam cycle **Accessible from in-game menu *PC free-cam controls: **Mouse Aim camera **T Pan up **U Pan down **G Pan left **J Pan right **H Pan out **Y Pan in **+/- Next/previous AI cam ***Console free-cam controls are on Pad #2 Singleplayer Tatooine (tatooine.res) No Gamemode *Background **All buildings made into background *Terrain **Terrain textures finalised NEW **Procedural foliage (rocks) NEW ***Technical demonstration with placeholder artwork (found in rocky areas of terrain) NEW *Holes in terrain NEW **For homestead and krayt dragon caves *Respawn menu, with characters. Can spawn as: **Republic Faction ***Clone Trooper (with e11 & Grenade launcher NEW) ***Clone Heavy Trooper (with model of Clone pilot) (with republic rocket launcher) NEW ***Engineer (with model of Clone Jet Trooper) (with fusion cutter & DC-15s Blaster pistol) ***Clone sharpshooter (with sniper rifle & diffusion blaster NEW) *CIS Faction ***Dark Trooper (model of imperial engineer) (with DC-15s Blaster pistol) ***Battledroid (with Battledroid anim set) (with e11) ***Zam Wessel (with cloth) (with e11) ***Jango Fett (with Jet Trooper jetpack) (with e11) NEW NB. Particles on Jet Trooper / Jango Fett not final *Command posts **4 on ground ***Republic base ***Mos Espa (Cantina) ***Homestead ***Krayt Dragon Cave **3 in space (non-moving capital ship) ***Reactor ***Bridge ***Gun room NB. Command post effect is placeholder *AI Turrets (in Mos Espa) **Fire at any passing characters **NOTE: Last-minute heightmap changes have caused the physics in 2 of the turrets to intersect with the terrain. *Vehicles (all damageable with explosion AND debris): **ALL Firing laser and missiles **Droid Starfighter with re-entry effects on **Respawn when destroyed **Following vehicles ***Xwing (cockpit) ***CIS AAT (camera) ***Republic Starfighter (cockpit) ***Droid Starfighter (camera) ***LAAT gunship (cockpit) ***Speeder bike (camera) ***Sith Speeder (camera) ***Barc Speeder (camera) ***Tri-fighter (camera) ***V-Wing (cockpit) ***Tie Interceptor in hangar (cockpit) NB. Explosions are placeholder. Cockpits and camera positions should be considered final for evaluation. (Vehicles without cockpits are droid-controlled or speeders) *Special flight moves **Spin roll (left / right) **Split S **Immelman **Cork-screw evade (left / right) NOTE: The flight controls work as detailed in the design documents. However, differences in USB controller adaptors may result in different behaviours. *Super Star Destroyer in space *CIS Landing ship across canyon from base Conquest mode''' (cis_cruiser_conquest.res)'' ALL PLATFORMS NEW Conquest mode on cis cruiser only *5 AI per side *AI defends captured command posts *AI attacks uncaptured command posts *AI attacks any enemy AI it encounters *Command posts: **Bridge (Team A starts here) **Reactor **Jet-pack room **Gun room **Hangar (Team B starts here) ***NB. In Conquest mode will only be able to spawn on captured command posts **Teams: Republic Faction vs CIS Faction **Player can select faction first **No ships in hangar **State of each command post shown on HUD Coruscant (corsuscant.res) ALL PLATFORMS ' NEW' *Block-out (with shading). With ground and flying vehicles. *AI Space dog fighting test *2 teams of 10 vs 10 fighters *Enemy AI fighters show as HUD targets around the border Test Room (ai_test.res) ALL PLATFORMS *50 AI NEW Jedi vs Infantry test in Test Room (jedi_infantry_test.res) ALL PLATFORMS NEW *Player can spawn as Darth Vader *Several AI with guns shooting at player *Can melee attack the AI *Can block AI shots (using standard block animation) Bespin (bespin.res) PC ONLY *Block-out (with shading). Include some flying vehicles. Star Destroyer (star_destroyer.res) PC ONLY *Block-out Network (2-8 players) tatooine_network.res *As single player (no AI in setup) *Multiple players able to use ground and space vehicles **Able to fly to capital ship and exit **Vehicles can be destroyed with player in it *Command posts can be captured over network NEW *Vehicles respawn *Conquest mode over VBF NEW Splitscreen (2-player) (over VBF) *Tatooine as single player Cis_cruiser_conquest *Same as single player Test Room (jedi_test.res) ALL PLATFORMS NEW *Respawn menu **Darth Vader (with lightsaber, force lightning and force choke) **Imperial Engineer (with lightsaber, force push and force pull) *Jedi combat with improvements **NOT working over network Stage (PC only) *Darth Vader *Mace Windu *Clone Trooper *Clone Heavy Trooper *Clone Jet Trooper *Clone Pilot (engineer) *Clone Sharpshooter *Clone Commander *MagnaGuard *Battle Droid *Assassin Droid *Pilot Droid *Super Battle Droid *IG88 *Imperial Probe Droid *Droideka *Medical Droid *Dwarf Spider Droid *Buzz Droid *Tri-Droid *Storm Trooper *Scout Trooper *Imperial Pilot / engineer *Imperial Officer *Zam Wessel *Jango Fett *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Astromech / R5G7 *Ammo / power droid *MSE-6 (Box) Droid *Rancor *Speeder Bike *BARC Speeder *Sith Speeder *CIS AAT *Hailfire droid *Republic Starfighter *B-Wing *Droid Starfighter *Tri-fighter *LAAT Gunship *X-Wing *V-Wing *Imperial shuttle *TIE Interceptor *CIS Landing ship *Escape Pod *E11 Blaster Rifle *Fusion Cutter *Auto-turret (Desert) *DC15 Blaster *DC15s Blaster Pistol *SoroSuub F-187 Fusioncutter *DC15a Blaster Rifle *HX2 mine *Detpack *Grenade Launcher *Diffusion Blaster *Power Lance *Republic Rocket launcher Differences between PC and console builds PLAYSTATION 3 *No sound *No clouds *Terrain texture and lightmap glitching *Minimap is blue *No lightmaps on buildings – using prop lighting instead *No megatexture streaming XBOX 360 *No sound *Low-res textures *No lightmaps on buildings – using prop lighting instead *Minimap is dark NOTE: All cloth physics have been temporarily removed as mentioned earlier this week. |-|Milestone Feedback= Project Title: '''''Battlefront III Developer: Free Radical Design Milestone: Milestone 7 Production: Ted Fitzgerald Jamil Dawsari Gabe Gils Carbo James Morris Milestone Review ''' November 20ᵗʰ, 2006 '''Milestone 7 - Monday '20ᵗʰ' November 2006 Running on X360 and PS3: *Jedi Force Power (Push and Pull) prototype only affecting characters Approved *1st Map with Conquest Mode working Approved w/ comments *Space dogfighting/improvements first pass Conditional Approval *Ship evasive manoeuvres (AI) and Special Moves (Player) first pass Approved * All classes integrated into game with intended attributes and weapons Moved to MS8 * Turrets firing (auto guns targeting AI and player in-game) Approved * Grenades in-game for use by player - Functional Approved * Improved explosions (destruction of vehicles, grenades etc) Approved * HUD Map (Ground, 1st pass) (functional with non-final graphics) Approved * Procedural foliage rendered in-game Approved Art: *Tatooine - Art Phase 1 Not Approved *CIS Cruiser – Art Phase 1 Not Approved Other: *2nd draft of Voice Script (main Story and as much in-game as feasible, including chatter for Conquest for Prototype) delivered. Approved w/comments ms7.png Build Performance Overall *Milestone working on PS3, 360 and PC *Great job getting MS7 framerate up on the PC & X360 Good *Much better framerate on the X360 and PC. Areas to Improve *'C Issue:' The stage takes progressively longer to load each new model – is that because it’s loading more data? We’ll investigate. It should be noted that texture sizes on larger models are larger and are therefore more detail to load into the stage STATUS: Acceptable given milestone, will not impact approval Jedi Force Power (Push and Pull) prototype only affecting characters Overall *First pass on these Force Powers Good *Force Push feels satisfyingly strong Questions/Areas to Improve *'B Issue:' The victim of Push/Pull has no indication as what is affecting them – they are standing at one point, their camera goes crazy and then they are at another point – very disorienting. **What is the final design for how these force powers will affect someone? The model will land in ragdoll, and transition to a standing pose **What type of indications will be given to the player indicating how they are being impacted by these force powers, graphical, camera, etc? There will be a direction indicator and a full-screen effect. The camera will get ‘pushed’ ahead of the model *'B Issue:' When being affected by push/pull the ragdoll animation is not satisfying. NOTE: this may be an issue with the overall ragdoll system not reading as if the body has ‘weight,’ i.e. the arms and legs flop way too much. Noted. This will be addressed as the ragdoll system is refined *'B Issue:' The animations used with Darth Vader don’t read well due to his cape blocking any view of what his hands are doing from the player controlling him Noted *'C Issue:' Is the intention to use controller vibrate feedback to indicate use of/being affected by push/pull? Yes, where supported *'C Issue:' How will players block push/pull? This can be avoided by rolling **How will they know to block push/pull? There will be a leadup animation as force powers are executed ** We believe these topics are covered in the BF3 Wiki *'C Issue:' On occasion the push/pull will stop suddenly for no apparent reason, the enemy player pops into their standing pose when this happens – what is the intent with this? This is as a result of lack of Force power (FP). The WIP has Force moves drain FP as they are executed. The final should not allow execution to begin if there is insufficient FP to complete the move *'C Issue:' Design questions: **Will Force Push/Pull moves always be of the same intensity? Yes *Does it cost more force power to push/pull something further away? No STATUS: Approved as first pass on Force Push and Force Pull 1ˢᵗ Map with Conquest Mode working Overall *Very good first pass on Conquest Mode Good *AI tries to take CPs, and defend their own CPs *AI NPCs aware of the player and attempt to kill him (if enemies) *AI use evade manuevers – is the intent to have the AI use more varied evade manuevers and not always default to side-roll? Areas to Improve *'B Issue:' The spawning AI are not using the physically different characters. CIS AI always spawn as Zam, and Republic AI are always Clone Troopers Noted *'C Issue:' Ticket bleed rate is too high; the matches tend to last between 30 and 60 seconds when set to default Noted *'C Issue:' The HUD needs to be more clear regarding which specific CPs are represented by each dot The game will show the names of the CPs as they are won *'C Issue:' The score screen doesn’t track the player’s score Will investigate *'B Issue:' AI is generally very bad at killing the player Noted *'B Issue:' Please add the text box which indicates the AI’s action (as it was in MS6) This may cause a hit on the frame-rate. This will be accessible through the debug menu STATUS: Approved Space dogfighting/improvements first pass Overall *First pass at improvements to dog-fighting Good *Target reticule stays oriented on targeted vehicle Areas to Improve *'B Issue:' Target tracking graphic locks on to all available targets showing a confusion of target indicators. WIP. The locked-on reticule will be unique *'B Issue:' The AI are not traveling the VBF on Coruscant – bug that will be addressed in MS8? Yes *'B Issue:' Ship speed is extremely slow – what is the intent with this? This has since been sped up *'B Issue:' AIs seem to ignore other ships or the player firing at them This will be due to them being in an ‘Evade’ state at the time *'B Issue:' There’s seemingly little logic to the selection of an AI’s target. One would expect to see the AI focus on high priority targets, e.g. ships firing at them, etc. This would result in ships queueing *'B Issue:' Please add the text box above each AI which indicates what action the AI is undertaking for MS8 (as it was in MS6) This will be available via the debug menu *When can we expect to see ships flying in formation and following wingman logic, etc? First pass should be in for January, with improvements ready for First Playable *What is the intent when ships fly into buildings, etc – what should happen? Collisions with buildings – resulting in ship explosion and decals on buildings. STATUS: conditional approval – AI must traverse the VBF in MS8 Ship evasive manoeuvres (AI) and Special Moves (Player) first pass Overall *Good first pass on Special Moves Good *Able to trigger 6 special moves *AI seen using immelman Areas to Improve *'B Issue:' Camera position when triggering special manuever is problematic. The player feels completely disconnected from the ship when the manuever occurs. How can this be addressed? A delayed camera chase view will be implemented *'B Issue:' Haven’t seen the AI use any other moves other than the immelman Noted. AI Should be using other evasive moves such as barrel-rolls. Such much may be harder to spot *'C Issue:' When triggering a special move in first person view, the player is taken out of first person view when the move is finished This is a bug *'B Issue:' It feels kludgey to implement a special move – pushing stick in and then manuevering in appropriate direction becomes almost a timing issue. What is the plan for exploring other controller schemes for triggering a special manuever? We’ll investigate *'C Issue:' Consider allowing the ship contrails to change, e.g. lengthen and stay slightly longer, when doing a special manuever. Noted STATUS: Approved All classes integrated into game with intended attributes and weapons Overall *Pushed from MS7 to MS8 Good *Assault Class, Support Class, Heavy Weapons Class are all present with their main weapons working *Great effect when firing the heavy weapons missile launcher Areas to Improve (for MS8) *Sniper **There’s no zoom – what is the design for how this will work in 3rd person? Zoom will be in MS8 The ‘bolt’ fired by the sniper looks like the other weapons, and not the beam from previous BF installments – is that the intent for how this weapon functions? This will be changed **Will the sniper have a target reticule when unzoomed? We’re investigating what would work best for gameplay *Assault **The grenade launcher grenades doesn’t fire far enough away **The grenades as launched don’t seem to have physics and generally go in a straight line. Grenades are WIP. They are quite light and cover considerable distance. You can hit the opposite wall in the Test Room for example STATUS: moved to MS8 Turrets firing (auto guns targeting AI and player in-game) Overall *Turrets are targeting player Good *Turrets are aware of the player and fire at him causing damage Areas to Improve *'B Issue:' The turret’s aim isn’t accurate. It aims too high generally They aim at head height. This will be adjusted *'C Issue:' In some cases the turret appears to be jittering overmuch and is not picking up the player as a target. (heightmap/physics bug?) This should be addressed in MS8 *'C Issue:' Is the current placement of turrets on Mos Espa temporary? Yes STATUS: Approved Grenades in-game for use by player – Functional Overall *Good first pass at grenades Good *Can be thrown with alternate fire mode, and they fly in an arc and explode after X amount of time Areas to Improve *'C Issue:' Grenades are using a placeholder model They are now a proper grenade model *'C Issue:' Splash damage is small We’ll investigate *'C Issue:' All their sound effects seem placeholder. Noted *Is the current explosion effect placeholder? If so, does it represent the direction the explosions are going? Yes, the effect is placeholder. This will be modified *'B Issue:' It’s impossible to see the thrown grenade – is there an intent to add a trail to the thrown object allowing players to track it more closely? A light-trail now follows the grenade STATUS: Approved Improved explosions (destruction of vehicles, grenades etc) Overall *Good pass at improving the explosions Good *The smoke effects look great *The explosions are starting to look visceral and deadly vehicle explosions improved – especially the X-wing Areas to Improve *Is soundfx placeholder currently? Yes *'C Issue:' For flying vehicles, consider having random death sequences, e.g. most explosions are standard fireball which engulf entire ship with some subsequent debris. Occasionally the ship will not blow up but catch on fire and plunge to its death against the ground or capital ship **Trigger this when ship is ‘skimming’ capital ship? **Trigger this when ship is x-meters above the ground? We’ll investigate these STATUS: Approved HUD Map (Ground, 1st pass) (functional with non-final graphics) Overall *Good first pass at a functional HUD map Good *The map scrolls as the player moves and denotes friendly/neutral/enemy CPs Areas to Improve *'C Issue:' The map is very low rez and doesn’t include buildings/features Noted – this is a first pass of the HUD map *'C Issue:' The various symbols used on the mini-map are cryptic. What do the “X”s signify? What are the dots with the circle around them? X’s are ships, circled dots are Command Posts *Only works on the ground (as noted) *Is the intent to have the map be static or rotate around the player’s position? The map will rotate STATUS: Approved Procedural foliage rendered in-game Overall *Adequate first pass at proving procedural foliage tech Good *The rocks appear in a small visual radius around the player as the player walks Areas to Improve *'C Issue:' There doesn’t appear to be any variety in the rock objects, e.g. all the same – was that part of the test? Yes *'B Issue:' They don’t take into account the world geometry as they often float on the air at a non-perpendicular angle to the ground (if ground is sloped) Noted *'B Issue:' The rocks are rendered at an extremely short distance from player. This will be modified in future builds *'B Issue:' The rocks appear/disappear abruptly at distance without much in the way of LODing – what is the intent for handling this transition? Final texturing of the landscapes will hide this transition STATUS: Approved Tatooine – Art Complete Overall *Art is unsatisfactory given deliverable of: **terrain texture finalized **static objects complete **object textures complete **light maps Good *Nice ground texture in the Mos Espa CP (near the X-wing) *Static object texture maintains fidelity even when viewed close-up Areas to Improve * A Issue: Terrain texture is flat and uninteresting This has been noticeable improved since MS7 * A Issue: Static Object texture is flat and uninteresting Lighting improvements will address this * A Issue: Overall terrain texture needs more variety in the detail treatment We’ll investigate this * A Issue: Static object textures need more variety in the detail treatment Noted *'B Issue:' Building objects need more variety in Mos Espa proper Noted *There appears to be one section of Mos Espa (between the landing pit and Homestead) with a variety of buildings, but 90% of the city has less variety. *Is there a reason that only this small section was populated with a variety of buildings? Are these the buildings which have been made into the ‘background?’ * We will be adding a variety of landscaped and weathered structures. The non-traversable areas will feature less variety * A Issue: Texture stretching on cliff facings needs to be addressed. Noted STATUS: Not Approved CIS Cruiser – Art Complete Overall *CIS Cruiser needs more work Good *certain detail textures look very good Areas to Improve * A Issue: external texture appears very low rez This has not changed from other milestones, but we take your comments on board * A Issue: ground textures in curved hallways appear off, i.e. they are pie-shaped segments instead of flowing down the hallway. We’ll investigate * A Issue: Panel textures are static and low rez Are you referring to the Bridge panels? We intend to add many animated UVs to add interest and vibrancy to panels and readouts STATUS: Not Approved 2ⁿᵈ draft of Voice Script (main Story and as much in-game as feasible, including chatter for Conquest for First Playable) delivered Overall *Script delivered with notes Good Areas to Improve/Action Items *'C Issue:' We need to have the script in the format as requested by Audio Dept. *FRD to deliver nicknames for EX-101, EX-102 *FRD to revise the Death Star explosion scene. *FRD to replace Dodonna with another character. *FRD to replace Aged Stormtrooper character. *FRD to deliver separate document with in-game voice lines. *LEC to vet Master Kota character with SW ’07 team. *LEC to provide alternate reference for Kashyyyk. *Per conference call. Some dialogue adjustments will be made. *Steve Lewis will review narrative as it relates to mission design. STATUS: Approved w/ comments Comments/Bugs Bugs *In PC, the textures (or lighting?) turns black after playing for a few minutes in certain areas of the game. Particularly the interior of the cruiser, and the buildings in Mos Espa Noted *Jedi Melee – the daisy chaining of attacks doesn’t work when target lock is initiated Noted. When an enemy dies the target lock should swap allowing the player to maintain the chain Comments *Grenades are using a placeholder model Milestone 8 – Due December 18ᵗʰ, 2006 First Playable Preview Documentation: *Final Technical Design Document, incorporating feedback from Greenlight Meeting Running on PC, X360 and PS3 *Jedi Force Power (Lighting, Push, Pull and Choke) **Abilities affecting characters and props ***Props include vehicles, weapons and other small objects *Grenades in-game for use by AI – Functional **AI Soldier class will fire thermal detonators at enemies *Player able to use the ‘prone’ position *Hero Unlocking (Heros unlock at certain point criteria during gameplay) *FX – sand on Tatooine (blowing around) *FX – vehicle effects (dust / smoke / dirt / boosters) **Demonstrated on hover tank and droid starfighter. *HUD (1ˢᵗ pass) **Functional with non-final graphics. **HUD will show gun icons and ammo count. *Basic Front end with desired structure *Prototype showing basic design for Campaign and Instant Action. *Functional with non-final graphics. *No profile or network menus. *Final Draft Voice script (main Story and as much in-game as feasible) delivered *Conquest Mode over Tatooine **Working in a similar manner to conquest on the CIS Cruiser, except AI will also find the means to reach their target. All content required for First Playable is in: *Conquest across VBF (Tatooine with CIS Cruiser) *Republic (in control of Tatooine) vs CIS (in control of CIS Cruiser) *Single player with bots *Running on PC *Quality will not reach First Playable standards in many areas Art *Cutscene models - Lando Calrissian *Heroes - Princess Leia *Non-human Creatures - Krayt Dragon *Soldier Models - Rebel Marksman *Soldier Models - Imperial Snow Trooper Overall Rating: ''PASS'' Category:I&T - Milestones